Champions
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex and Chris get the Tag Team Titles. SLASH!


**Story Title:** Champions

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: ** Not mine, which blows. They belong to TNA and themselves.

**Warnings: **Slash

**A/N: **Alright, here's some more yummy MMG smut. I got the idea for this one from a convo I had with candy_belle, of course. I mean, who else would blab with me about the likely hood of this scenario happening? Hope everyone enjoys. Have fun, peeps.

**A/N2: **Sorry this took so long, hun. For some reason they just didn't want to get into this and then I got up this morning and they both shoved my other muses out of the way and demanded I write 'Zombie Plan' and this one. I fear for their lives, though, 'cause Randy was not amused when he got shoved into that wall. Last I saw, he was going to look for a Trips muse to borrow a sledge from. Watch out, Brats, and if worse comes to worse, I'll always miss you.

Alex walked out of the bathroom, eying his tag partner standing in front of the mirror, with one of their newly won tag belts around his waist. He smiled; it was rare to see Chris preen for any reason. Usually it was Alex who would look in the mirror for a half an hour to make sure his hair was OK, make sure he hadn't been horribly disfigured since the last time he checked. Chris usually didn't even bother looking in a mirror unless he was shaving, and even then it was just to check to make sure he didn't slice himself open.

Something about it had Alex walking over and wrapping his arms around Chris's waist. "Hey, 'Lex," Chris said affectionately, glancing at Alex in the mirror. Alex rested his head on Chris's shoulder. "It looks good doesn't it?"

Alex looked down at the belt strapped around Chris's waist and his own arms underneath it. He paused for a second and when he looked back up at Chris's eyes, he was turned on beyond what was warranted. He thought about pulling away but by the time the thought had registered Chris already had his hands over Alex's arms holding them in place; and there was a familiar look in his eyes.

Chris turned around and put his hands on Alex's shoulders and started backing him up toward the bed. "You like the belt, 'Lex?" He asked, his voice low. Alex swallowed, stopping when the back of his legs hit the bed. "I like it around your waist," Alex answered, one of his hands gripping Chris's waist beneath the belt, the other one tracing the gold that they had worked so hard for. "It looks better there then it ever did on Roode's shoulder."

Chris smirked but Alex could tell he was pleased. "Why are you looking at Roode anyway?" Chris asked, pushing him backwards onto the bed. Alex moved up until he was against the headboard, his legs open enough for Chris to kneel in between them.

"He had the belt." Alex answered, raising an eyebrow when Chris snickered. It was true; no matter how much Roode -or even Storm- wanted it otherwise, he wasn't Alex's type. And that was before he had been with Chris. Now there was more of a chance of AJ fucking Flair then of Alex sleeping with one of them.

Chris leaned over him, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss. Alex moaned, immediately opening his mouth and fisting his hands in Chris's hair. Chris ravaged Alex's mouth, pulling back and smirking when he heard Alex breathing heavy. He let himself drink in the sight of Alex looking back up at him, his eyes heavy lidded and his lips swollen, his chest bare and heaving.

With a wicked smile, Chris raked his nails down Alex's chest, leaving thin, red marks in his wake. Alex whimpered and closed his eyes. Chris moved towards the bottom of the bed and grabbed Alex's calves and pulled him down until his head was laying on the sheets.

He opened the button on Alex's jeans and teasingly ran a finger over the front of his pants. Alex opened his eyes and gritted out: "Please." He knew it was a gamble; if Chris was in the right mood, he could go for hours teasing Alex and begging only made him do it longer.

But tonight, apparently, Chris was in a different kind of mood. He just smiled at him and leaning down, kissed the side of Alex's neck before nipping him. "Did I tell you how hot you looked tonight, 'Lex?" Chris practically purred before he went to work on Alex's pants.

Chris stripped them down to his knees before he peeled them the rest of the way off, and tossed them over his shoulder. He gazed down at the lean body of his boyfriend; Alex's habit of going commando always saved time.

He crawled back up the bed, spreading Alex's legs so he could kneel between them. He leaned down to give Alex a kiss, making sure the title belt dragged across Alex's skin. Alex couldn't help the moan that escaped as he felt the cold metal move across his dick. Chris kissed him again, a quick one this time, before moving his attention to Alex's neck.

Chris bit his way down Alex's neck and chest, loving every moan and hiss that came from Alex's mouth. He paused, holding the first two fingers of his right hand up to Alex's lips while he wrapped his left around Alex's dick. Alex licked Chris's fingers before sucking them in his mouth.

He sucked hard enough that Chris narrowed his eyes and shifted his knees. Not much to go on, but Alex spent a good chunk of his life watching Chris and he knew him better then he did himself. And he knew Chris's arousal had just shifted into over drive and he felt himself shudder at the knowledge.

Alex pulled back, running his teeth down Chris's fingers as he did. Chris raised an eyebrow at Alex, another tell Alex knew very well, and moved closer to Alex, until their noses were touching. "You're going to pay for that later." Chris promised, his voice husky with desire. Alex whimpered and then cried out when Chris drove his fingers into him.

Chris smirked again before shifting his body back down Alex's; making sure sure, again, that the championship belt he still had on rubbed over Alex's dick. Alex closed his eyes and hissed out a breath, only to have them pop back open seconds later when Chris ducked down and sucked Alex's dick into his mouth.

"Chris..." Alex managed to choke out, his own arousal going up to another level at the sight of Chris giving him a blow job. Chris looked up at him, drawing back before sinking back down, hollowing his cheeks and making Alex curse. Chris didn't give head very often, but he was definitely the best at it that Alex had ever found.

Alex closed his eyes, barely able to stand all the sensations that were attacking his system at once; Chris kept moving his fingers in and out, hard and fast, hitting his prostate at every other pass, making him whimper and moan like he was dying. It was too much, and almost in no time, he could feel himself getting close to the edge.

Apparently, Chris could tell, too, because he moved up off of the bed to take his pants off; wasting no time getting back on the bed.

He put Alex's legs on his shoulders and positioned himself at Alex's entrance, pausing for a minute so he could hear Alex beg a little.

"Chris, please, I can't..." Chris didn't even wait for Alex to finish his sentence before he started pushing into him, only going in an inch or two before he started pulling back out again. "Fucken hell, Chris. Just fuck me already!" Alex snapped out, his eyes closed. He was completely undone and he didn't see the look in Chris's eyes at his words. Chris slammed into Alex, making sure he hit Alex's prostate on the first try.

Chris paused; Alex was bent practically in half. Chris moved his hands, placing one next to Alex's shoulder and the other wrapping in Alex's hair, jerking his head back and baring his throat. "You're going to pay for that, too." Chris promised darkly, biting Alex's neck. Alex shuddered and groaned, his head moving to give Chris better access to his throat.

He indulged himself with another hard bite to Alex's shoulder before he moved; pulling out briefly and ignoring Alex's pained whimper at the loss, he positioned himself on his knees, spreading Alex's legs making him completely open to whatever Chris wanted to do to him.

He grasped Alex's hips and moved him until he was on Chris's lap, his legs on either side of him. Alex opened his eyes as an unfamiliar texture rubbed against his dick; but it was somehow familiar at the same time.

He drank in the sight of his legs draped around Chris, moaning as he felt Chris at his entrance. When Chris shifted he thought he saw something catch the light, but the thought was drowned out when Chris slammed inside of him, dragging his hips down at the same time.

Again Alex felt something scratch against him; it felt cold and- Alex's shot open and he tried to raise himself up on elbows so he could see.

"Lay down, 'Lex." Chris told him, a warning growl in his voice as he pulled back out. Alex obeyed without thinking, moving his hands to grab at the sheets as Chris rolled his sips and pulled Alex toward him at the same time. Alex moaned again, at the feeling of metal against his dick.

"Ah, I knew you'd like that." Chris murmured, rolling his hips shallowly, enjoying making Alex plead and curse every time the title grazed him.

After a few minutes, Chris set a faster pace pounding into him relentlessly until he had Alex screaming. Once Alex came, moaning Chris's name and cursing him into next week; it was enough to make Chris go as well. The feeling of Alex tightening around him made him close his eyes in pleasure.

Once they were both spent, he made sure he took off the title and tossed it onto the floor before he pulled out of Alex carefully and collapsed next to him.

Breathing heavily, Alex opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a minute. "Holy fuck." He managed to croak out before his eyes closed again. Chris chuckled and he let his love for Alex show on his face as he reached over and grabbed a shirt off the floor and wiped off Alex's stomach.

"Is that mine?" Alex asked without opening his eyes. "I don't know. Probably." Alex smiled and turned his head until he could open his eyes and look into Chris's. "My dick probably looks like it went through a fucken meat grinder."

Chris grinned and gave Alex an affectionate kiss before he glanced down his body. "Nah. But it does look like you got herpes or something." Alex groaned and closed his eyes.

Both of them glanced at the far wall when there was a pounding on it from the next room.

"For the love of god, will you guys fucken stop it for one night so I can get some fucken sleep?" Joe yelled through the wall..

Chris and Alex shared a look before they started laughing. Alex rolled onto his side when he finally calmed down. Chris followed, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist and pulling him against him.

"The lights." Alex muttered already half asleep. "They can wait; I still have to get you back for before. Enjoy your rest, 'Lex. You're going to need your energy for later." Alex gulped and tried to calm his suddenly pounding heart. If Chris said to rest, he meant it.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
